Ricordi
by Bombay
Summary: Nell'intimità del loro alloggio, Jim si lascia andare a malinconici pensieri.


_**Genere:**__ yaoi (Slash), fantascienza_

_**Rating:**__ Pg-13_

_**Pairing:**__ Spock-Kirk_

_**Spoiler: **__qualcuno riferito ai due film di Abrams._

_**Note:**__ post IntoDarkness. La missione quinquennale è iniziata e prosegue senza intoppi._

_**Disclaimers:**__ i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro._

**Ricordi**

_di Bombay_

Jim sospirò piano accostandosi maggiormente al torace del compagno, che gli disegnava lievi arabeschi sulla schiena con le punte delle dita. Quello era il momento che preferiva, dopo aver fatto l'amore, con i corpi sudati e languidi, poco prima di cedere al sonno.

"A cosa stai pensando, Jim?"

Il Capitano sorrise appena socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Non riesci a percepire i miei pensieri"

Spock gli circondò la vita con un braccio ed il Capitano intrecciò le dita con le sue.

"Sento tante cose agitarsi in te Jim, ma le emozioni più preponderanti in questo momento sono la malinconia e la nostalgia" disse solleticandogli l'orecchio con il suo respiro "Non ne comprendo il motivo"

"Da quanto stiamo viaggiamo nello spazio profondo?" chiese.

"Due anni, cinque mesi, una settimana, quattro giorni-"

"Ecco sono due anni, cinque mesi, una settimana, quattro giorni che non vedo il sole…" bisbigliò.

Spock attese paziente, di tanto in tanto Jim aveva questi momenti di sconforto e lui non poteva fare altro che ascoltare la sua voce ed attendere che si esaurissero.

"Mi chiedevo se a casa, è giorno o notte e cosa stia facendo mia madre…"

La stretta intorno alla sua vita si fece più intensa, raramente il Capitano parlava di sua madre, ma quando lo faceva le sue parole erano piene di rammarico.

"A volte mi manca il calore del sole sul viso, o il picchiettare della pioggia sui vetri. Il sibilare del vento attraverso gli scuri… o la neve che cade soffice e quieta" raccontò con voce leggera, voltandosi nell'abbraccio del vulcaniano.

"Oppure l'alternarsi delle stagioni… la primavera con il suo profumo e la vita che sboccia, la natura che si risveglia che preannuncia l'estate, che infine arriva con il suo caldo torrido e l'afa soffocante e l'unico pensiero è quello di trovare refrigerio attendendo i temporali"

Jim sbadigliò pigramente e voluttuosamente, sfregandosi contro il corpo nudo del compagno.

"Poi arriva l'autunno ed i colori cangiano in meravigliosi rossi, gialli e marroni fino a quando non arriva la neve… hai mai sentito l'odore della neve?"

Spock scosse piano la testa e Jim lo avvertì più che vederlo.

"Non mi piace la neve: è fredda" sentenziò provocando una bassa risata del compagno.

"E' logico che sia fredda, sono cristalli di ghiaccio dovresti saperlo" lo prese in giro.

"So come è composta. Delle stagioni preferisco l'estate: calda e torrida…" mormorò piano e Kirk non vide i suoi occhi farsi remoti e lontani.

"Vivere nello spazio è affascinante, ma può essere alienante" concluse contro la spalla del Primo Ufficiale.

"Hai parlato di questo al dottor McCoy?"

Jim aprì un occhio corrucciandosi "Non ne vedo il motivo…"

"Questi sono i primi sintomi di depressione spaz-"

"Non sono depresso" protestò "Se mai sono nostalgico e malinconico, l'hai detto tu! E' diverso" precisò.

"Non ti capita mai di…" ma le parole gli morirono in gola rendendosi conto di cosa stava per dire e fu Spock a completare la frase.

"Pensare al mio pianeta ed a mia madre?" sussurrò scostando un ciocca di capelli dal viso di Kirk.

"Sì" assentì colpevole scrutando il volto del compagno.

"Mi capita. Più spesso di quanto io stesso vorrei, perché non è logico lasciarsi andare a simili sentimenti, non c'è rimedio per la loro scomparsa. Quando la missione quinquennale sarà conclusa, torneremo sulla Terra e tutte le cose che mi hai detto potrai viverle ancora ed apprezzarle più di prima" disse poggiando la fronte su quella del Capitano.

Jim avvertì una profonda tristezza provenire da Spock.

Il Primo Ufficiale non avrebbe più rivisto il suo mondo, né sua madre.

- _La Terra è l'unica patria che mi resta_ - aveva detto un giorno lontano, Jim si sentì in colpa per aver destato nel compagno quei ricordi dolorosi.

Kirk posò le labbra sulle sue "Scusa"

Spock lo strinse a sé, senza parlare ed anche Jim rimase quieto e silenzioso nel suo abbraccio.

Non c'era bisogno di altre parole tra loro.

Lo spazio profondo li circondava, il Legame tra loro li cullava dolcemente ed erano uno il rifugio dell'altro.

Note dell'Autrice: eccomi qui con un'altra one shot che poi è poco più di una flash. Ok questo è un periodo particolarmente produttivo. Sto davvero scrivendo tanto ed era molto che non mi succedeva, me molto felice.

Piccola storia senza pretese, spero che possa piacere.

Grazie a chi legge le mie storie.

Un Kiss

Bombay

2


End file.
